


Killer dog

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mocking, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Il cane di Yamada continua ad odiarti, vedo”“Il sentimento è del tutto reciproco.”
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Killer dog

**_ \- Killer Dog - _ **

Quando quella sera Yabu era tornato in casa, aveva in viso un’aria da funerale.

Avrebbe voluto che Hikaru fosse fuori casa, che avesse avuto un impegno improvviso e si fosse dimenticato di avvisarlo.

Ma non fu così fortunato.

Sospirò, pensando che in un caso o nell’altro, avrebbe comunque dovuto dargli delle spiegazioni.

“Sono a casa!” esclamò rientrando, posando le chiavi sul tavolino dell’ingresso e togliendosi cautamente la giacca, cercando di non farsi male al braccio.

Entrando in salotto, vide Hikaru spegnere la televisione ed alzarsi per andargli incontro.

“Bentornato.” gli disse con un sorriso, andando a baciarlo delicatamente sulle labbra. “Mi sei mancato oggi. È stata una giornata mortalmente noiosa.” aggiunse poi con una smorfia.

Il più grande cercò di sorridergli in modo convincente, scrollando le spalle.

“Mi dispiace. Ma era da un po’ che avevo promesso a Yamada che sarei andato a pranzo da lui, e ho dovuto approfittare del fatto che oggi avevamo la giornata libera.” gli spiegò, dirigendosi verso la camera da letto per andare a cambiarsi e notando con orrore che l’altro lo stava seguendo.

Sospirò, rassegnandosi alla propria sorte.

Si tolse velocemente la camicia, afferrando la maglietta da casa posata sopra il cuscino con un gesto svelto, sperando che Hikaru non notasse niente di strano .

Ma, di nuovo, la fortuna non fu dalla sua.

“Ko?” Yaotome aveva un tono incuriosito, mentre gli si avvicinava e gli prendeva il polso in una mano. “Che cosa ti è successo?” chiese poi sbarrando gli occhi, passando leggermente le dita sopra la fascia che avvolgeva l’avambraccio del più grande.

Kota arrossì leggermente, ritraendosi dalla sua presa.

“Non è successo niente, Hikka. Mi sono solo fatto un graffio.” mormorò, voltandosi nuovamente ed indossando la maglietta.

Le sue speranze che il più piccolo demordesse furono infrante quando questi gli prese nuovamente il braccio, alzando la manica e cominciando a disfare la fasciatura.

“Fa’ vedere. È profondo?” domandò, mentre Yabu faceva una smorfia e cercava in ogni modo di sottrarre il braccio alla sua presa, fallendo miseramente.

“Non è nulla di grave, dai. Andiamo di là, mi passerà in qualche giorno.” tentò, senza successo.

Quando anche l’ultimo giro della fascia sul suo braccio fu disfatto, gemette lievemente, mentre Hikaru rimaneva a fissare la ferita con aria sorpresa.

“Kota?” disse soltanto, con tono di chi si aspettava spiegazioni.

Sorrideva lievemente, cosa che non fece altro che mettere il più grande maggiormente a disagio.

“Che cosa c’è?” rispose, lamentoso.

“Questo non è un graffio.” gli fece notare, il sorriso tramutatosi velocemente in una risata.

Allentò la presa quel tanto che bastava perché Yabu fosse in grado di riappropriarsi del proprio braccio, e si mise a riavvolgervi la fascia intorno, cercando di assumere un’espressione dignitosa.

“Sono stato morso, contento?” gli disse poi, alzando un sopracciglio, ma senza guardarlo negli occhi.

Hikaru ridacchiò ancora, chinando la testa in modo da poterlo guardare in viso.

“Sì, questo l’avevo intuito.” rispose, con un velo d’ironia. “Il cane di Yamada continua ad odiarti, vedo” aggiunse poi mordendosi un labbro per evitare di scoppiare apertamente a ridere.

Yabu alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione, con un sorriso di circostanza.

“Il sentimento è del tutto reciproco.” affermò, allontanandosi dal più piccolo e riprendendo a cambiarsi. “Non potrà di certo adorare tutti come fa con te.” bofonchiò poi, mentre Hikaru gli andava velocemente alle spalle, cingendogli la vita con le braccia.

“Sei invidioso del fatto che mi fa sempre le feste quando mi vede?” domandò, sornione.

Kota scrollò le spalle, senza interrompere quanto stava facendo.

“Non chiedo palesi dimostrazioni d’affetto. Solo che non cerchi di staccarmi pezzi di carne ogni volta che mi vede.” mormorò.

Hikaru non si trattenne più, e scoppiò a ridere.

Quando il più grande si voltò per scoccargli un’occhiataccia, fu veloce nel protendersi verso di lui, baciandolo perché non avesse la possibilità di riprenderlo.

“Ti prometto che la prossima volta che andrai a casa di Yamada verrò con te. E ti proteggerò dagli attacchi omicidi di Cookie.” lo rassicurò, fallendo miseramente nel nascondere un’espressione divertita.

Kota fu sul punto di rispondere, ma alla fine decise di lasciar perdere.

In fondo, per quanto lo infastidisse essere preso in giro dal più piccolo, ci sarebbe passato sopra.

In effetti gli serviva davvero qualcuno che lo proteggesse da quel cane.


End file.
